Rycerze zodiaku parteon cz.10
INTRO Toczy się walka o Sanktuarium przez Apolla i Aresa by władać światem a im udaremniają rycerze Ateny. Atlas Berenike Jaow:Świt Apolla Jabu Geki Ichi Nachi Ban:Aaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ikki:Chłopaki wyczymajcie jeszcze Atlas:Teraz ty rycerzu feniksa Ikki:Ja się nie dam przy świątyni Ateny Fobos i Dejmos wkroczyli na teren świątyni Ateny i zagrażają Saori Seiya:Meteor pegaza Fobos:Ty takim marnym atakiem chcesz nas pokonać Dejmos:Fobosie ty zajmij się pegazem a ja całą resztą Saori:Seiya Hyoga Shun Dejmos:''Miecz Aresa '' Hyoga Shun:''Diamentowy pył Niebiański łańcuch '' rozpoczeła się walka w Sanktuarium w tym czasie na górze Olimpu ogląda Abel Abel:A to ja powinieniem zdobyć sanktuarium a nie Apollo czy Ares ja jestem od nich lepszy Artemida:Abel miałeś swoją szanse lecz ją tylko zmarnowałeś Abel:Ależ nie ! Artemido ! Artemida:Daj spokój Abelu daj działać Apollo widzę że nawet Ares też nie daje za wygraną Abel:No tak masz racje Artemido chyba że Artemida:Touma zniknoł więc nie wiem gdzie on jest Abel:Jeden z twych trzech aniołów no chyba że Artemida:Tylko Nike może posłać swych wiktorianów do walki ja nie mogę Abel:No tak jest w to pełnej racji w Sanktuarium toczy się walka Ikki:Jeszcze musze wyczymać choć anioły Apolla pokonały reszte rycerzy brązu Atlas Berenike Jaow:''Pieśń Apollina '' Ikki:O nie ! nie dam się ! ''Pięść feniksa '' przy świątyni Ateny Seiya:Nie do wiary zablokował mój atak bez żadnego wahania Fobos:I co rycerzu pegaza pod dajesz się Seiya:( myśalch ) Nie moge zaieść mych przyjaciół i złotych rycerzy którzy powierzyli nam Atenę Fobos:Dejmos już się rozpraia twymi towarzyszami Seiya:Co nie ! Shun ! Hyoga ! nieeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fobos:Nic już nie przeszkodzi Aresowi opanowaniu Sanktuarium Hyoga Shun:Seiya o nas się nie martw pokonamy Dejmosa Dejmos:Hym ... ciekawie jak to dokonacie Shaina:Oni dokonali większych cudów niż kto kolwiek Shun Hyoga Seiya:Shaina ! chroń Atene ! Fobos Dejmos:Co ty nie powiesz rycerzu Shaina:Atena was wierzy a wy co dajecie się pokonać sługom Aresa ! czy macie czelość nazwyać siebie rycerzami Ateny ! Seiya Shun Hyoga:Shaina ma racje nie damy sie pokonać sługom Aresa nawet nie pozwolimy aniołom Apolla wkroczyć do sanktuarium Fobos Dejmos:Co jest ?! ich energie kosmiczne ! Shaina:Słudzy Aresa poznajcie prawdziwą moc rycerzy Ateny Fobos Dejmos:Co !!!!nieeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seiya Shun Hyoga:''Meteor pegaza Niebiański łańcuch Diamentowy pył '' Fobos Dejmos:To niemożliwe !!!!!!!!!!! nieeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fobos i Dejmos słudzy Aresa zostali pokonani przez Seiyę Shuna i Hyogę dzięki za sprawą Shainy która dałam im nadzieje że mogą pokonać żołnierzy Aresa i aniołów Apolla którzy też są obecni Ares:Cholera bede musiał sam wszystko robić Eris:Fobos i Dejmos zostali pokonani przez rycerzy Ateny Ares:Przęklęci rycerze Ateny sam bede musiał stwić czoło tym rycerzom zodiaku w Sanktuarium anioły Apolla dostały się pokonując pozostałych rycerzy brązu ale tylko im nie pozwala na to Ikki gdysz wkracza Apollo Atlas Berenike Jaow:Giń rycerzu feniksa Ikki:Nie poddam się wam Atlas Berenike Jaow:No to giń ! panie ! Ikki:Co to przeciesz Apollo Apollo:Wy idzcie dalej Atlas Berenike Jaow:Ależ panie nie zostawimy ciebie z tym Apollo:Ja dam rade Ikkim Anioły Apolla poszły do świątyni Ateny gdzie są Seiya Shun Hyoga a w środku świątyni jest Saori z Marine Shainą i June które je szczegom , a na Olimpie Zeus z Artedmią Herą opserwują co dzieje się w Sanktuarium Zeus:Już czas bym ja wkroczył do akcji Hera:O tak Zeusie Zeus:Już nadczeł ten czas w Świątyni Ateny June:O nie Marine:Co jest June June:Wyczuwam potężną energie kosmiczną Marine:To musi być Saori:Tak sam Zeus Marine June:Sam Zeus ! ale przeciesz nas atakują Apollo i Ares a wcześniej Abel Saori:Chcą władać śwaitem a Sanktuarium jest jego centrum KONIEC